


the stealers

by flwrkyuu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Mafia AU, make out scene !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu
Summary: In which a mafia tries to steal a famous gold heart locket at a fancy hotel party
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Sangyeon, Lee Juyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Kudos: 40





	the stealers

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi !!
> 
> so uhh lowercase cause i was too lazy to fix the capitalization after moving this here from wattpad <33 this was basically my ode to the breaking news teaser,,, i wrote this ??? beginning of September when the teaser came out ?? yeah,, anyway enjoy <33
> 
> -sonja

"we move out at 17:30. the party starts at 18:30 and everyone needs to be read." juyeon explains as they stand around a table in the basement. "everyone's roles are clear?" sangyeon asks raising a brow at everyone. all of them nod. "that's good, tacob you should get back to work. they'll be suspicious if you're gone for too long." sangyeon says to the younger.

the light brown haired nods and without another word the detective heads for the staircase up to the ground level. as soon as the basement door closes younghoon turns to sangyeon. "do you really think it was a good idea having _him_ here for the meeting? what if he slips up?"

sangyeon just shakes his head. "jacob wouldn't do that, and if he does, _i'll shoot him_." sangyeon calmly says, one hand gently resting on the gun at his waist. "alright now get your things ready, it's already nearing 17:00." sangyeon sternly says dispersing the eight other males.

chanhee heads upstairs with changmin to do god knows what before the mission. haknyeon finds himself going through one of the downstairs closets getting all the things he needs for his medic pack. younghoon goes up to his room to get dressed up all fancily, he is pretending to be a rich heir after all.

kevin prepares the materials necessary for him to successfully steal the gold locket while eric and sunwoo bicker over who'll be stationed in what part of the hotel. and that leaves juyeon still standing around the table with sangyeon. "this is going to work right hyung?" juyeon asks. "it better when you're the one that made the plan juyeon." the older points out patting his back.

"it'll work." juyeon says more to affirm it to himself that it's going to work. "go get dressed i'll pack up your things ju." sangyeon tells the younger. juyeon nods and heads up to the ground floor. his room is shared with kevin's. upon entering their room it was empty, understandable considering kevin is still in the basement sorting out his things. juyeon sits down on their bed and pulls a silver briefcase out from under the bed. all his coms and things of that nature are stored in that silver briefcase.

"you look more nervous then usual." kevin notes after entering their room. "this mission just has a lot more riding on his then some of our other ones. it'll be easier to be caught than some of our straight murder missions." juyeon explains rambling a bit as be speaks. kevin sits down beside him and places a hand on the older's thigh. "you worry too much ju everything will be fine." kevin softly says.

juyeon rolls his eyes before turning to kevin and placing a kiss on his temple. "just don't fuck it up kev." he sweetly says causing kevin's face to go sour. "then you better make sure you don't fuck up your hacking ju, or else i can't steal the locket."

"hey losers stop being cute, sangyeon wants to talk to kevin." younghoon says from the doorway. standing there with an unimpressed look at the close twenty two year olds. "no need to call us losers when you're the single one hyung." kevin says as he stands up from their bed. he walks up to younghoon and pats his shoulder before walking passed him.

17:00 arrives faster than expected and soon enough they're loading into their van to drive to the hotel. younghoon taking their fancy car instead as to not raise any suspicion. "alright it takes a little over thirty minutes to get there so everyone just relax for now." sangyeon says from the passenger seat.

haknyeon turns the keys starting the engine. the two seats in the second row occupied by eric and sunwoo. the row behind them which could seat three was occupied by juyeon and kevin. and the last row which also seated three had changmin and chanhee. "don't get too touchy with the party goers." chanhee warns the younger. "and if i do what'll you do about it?" changmin asked in a bratty tone. "oh wouldn't you like to know."

"no making out while we're on a mission, _it's a rule_." sangyeon calls from the front seat. "yeah yeah we know." changmin rolls his eyes sitting back into the car seat. "hey dummy." kevin turns behind him and says. "which one?" juyeon asks laughing a bit. kevin points to the raven haired one. "don't forget to seduce the male and the female buyers, i need everyone distracted so no one catches me."

"you're telling me that like i wasn't going to do that in the first place. plus you're acting like sunwoo, eric, chanhee, juyeon and younghoon hyung won't be doing any distracting." changmin scoffs making kevin stick his tongue out at the younger. "just making sure you dont forget." kevin sweetly says while turning back around.

juyeon places his arm around kevin's shoulder. kevin leans his head on juyeon's shoulder to maybe catch a little nap in the roughly twenty minutes remaining on the drive to the hotel.

in the fancy car younghoon had nice soft background music playing. he had on a gorgeous pink top half tucked into black leather pants. a sparkly gold choker around his neck and a gold tiara ring on his left middle finger. he looked just perfect to blend in with the obnoxious rich buyers at the party.

driving by himself to a mission always makes younghoon a little more nervous than when he's going with everyone else. maybe it also added on today because of the risk of today's mission. a lot is riding on his ability to distract the rich people at the party. younghoon is well-spoken and very good with his words. he knows just what to say and who to say it to. the built-in control screen in the car lit up notifying younghoon that there's an incoming call.

younghoon accepts the call from the steering wheel. "hello?" he answers. "are you guys on your way yet?" jacob asks from the other side of the line. "yeah we left not to long ago. has the police caught on to our ruse yet?"

"they're _completely_ unaware." jacob replies. "good, it better stay that way."

when they arrive at the hotel everyone disperses. the van parked at a back entrance with no security cameras. younghoon gives the keys to his car to the valet parking as he arrives. chanhee sneaks into the staff room to steal a bell boy outfit. the lobby is overcrowded with party-goers as the ballroom had yet to be opened. kevin eyeing the guarded door that leads to the locket.

sangyeon scoping out the hoards of people to pick out anyone suspicious, anyone he knew was related to the law. younghoon mingling among guests while changmin begins to work his magic on one guest. eric and sunwoo split up casually walking around the first floor of the hotel in search of anything out of place. juyeon still in the van with his laptop so he could hack cameras and help from the outside.

"everything looks good so far." eric says through the coms. "we're all good on this end too." sangyeon replies. everyone's attention turns to the big doors on the left. the ballroom doors opened letting all the people that were waiting in the lobby.

a few moments after everyone entered the ballroom two people walk through the main entrance of the lobby. that same light brown haired from before with another of similar hair colour. jacob and jaehyun walk into the ballroom together and split off.

sangyeon doesn't notice the pair walk in, he was too busy scanning the room and not paying enough attention to the entrance. "is everyone in their places?" sangyeon asks earning a yes from everyone. "hi there beautiful could i get you a drink?" changmin's voice was smooth like silk as he spoke. leaning up against a standing table talking to a beautiful lady in a long dark blue dress.

"why hello there." she responds looking him up and down. "a whisky on the rocks would be pretty nice if you're offering." changmin nods and zips away to the bar to grab ber drink. "already working your magic." younghoon says in passing changmin. "you know it."

eric lets out a small sigh as he sits down at a rather empty table. the only other person being a man a little older than him. one that he should know to steer clear of, but clearly eric wasn't being observant enough. lee jaehyun looks over at eric. "fancy seeing you here." he says.

this catches eric off guard as alarm bells start ringing in his head. this is not good, something is not going according to plan. the police are here already and they've barely been there for twenty five minutes.

"oh, uh, hi." eric replies, he can't even use his coms right now to notify anyone that something his wrong. "you seem startled by my being here." jaehyun says as a smirk creeps up on his face. "i didn't think you were the party type." eric answers, tapping his foot anxiously under the table.

"well this isn't just a party eric, it's an auction darling."

luckily for eric, changmin notices the younger and his problem from a few tables over where he was currently buttering up to a rich businessman. "if you'll excuse me." changmin sweetly says making his leave from the table. "guys we have a problem." changmin says through the coms. "what's wrong min?" chanhee asks.

"the police are here."

everyone freezes in their places around the hotel. juyeon and haknyeon, both still in the van, look at each other with dread all over their faces. sangyeon lets out a few incoherent swear words under his breath. he furiously looks around the room for a certain double agent but he was no where in sight. "i need all eyes looking for jacob, that betraying fucker." sangyeon grumbles through the coms.

everyone gets the message and begins carefully looking for him, except eric of course who's still locked in conversation with the man he shouldn't be talking to. "so what've you been up to lately? you seem to be doing well." jaehyun asks trying to get the younger to slip out information he should be keeping to himself.

"oh you know, just the usual." eric nonchalantly replies. "still attending classes?" the older asks tilting his head curiously. "only online ones."

"awh do they not want _someone like you_ on campus?" jaehyun asks in a mocking tone. "sorry but i'll be _stealing_ him." sunwoo interrupts their conversation grabbing eric's hand and intertwining their fingers as he pulls him up from the chair. when they're far enough away from the detective sunwoo stops and turns to eric. "he didn't do anything to you right? you didn't give out anything you should've? he-."

"woah there who do you think i am? i'm fine sun, i would never let valuable information slip." eric says after cutting him off. "have you seen jacob hyung?" sunwoo asks but only gets a shake of the head from eric. "let's split up again, just keep looking alright?" sunwoo nods letting go of eric's hand so the two could part ways.

kevin watches from the entrance to the ballroom as the guards switch shifts in front of the auction room. the auction was to begin at 20:00 meaning kevin has a little over an hour to pull off the heist. plus the added tension of the police being there isn't stress kevin accounted for in his plan.

"you're staring at him too intensely hyung." changmin says over the coms, his comment directed at sangyeon who'd been staring at the back of jaehyun's head for about five minutes now. "has anyone found jacob yet?" sangyeon asks completely ignoring changmin's remark. "has anyone checked the bathroom?" younghoon asks.

"i'll go check." sangyeon says standing up from the chair he'd previously been sitting in. the bathroom was located right near the back entrance the stealers had used to get in, sangyeon knew exactly where he was going. sangyeon pushes open the door and enters the lavishly decked out bathroom. around the small wall protecting initial view of the inside of the bathroom, sangyeon meets eyes with jacob.

unbeknownst to sangyeon, the younger's coms connected to jaehyun were on and the minute sangyeon opened his mouth to speak the detective was on his way to the bathroom. "what kind of shit are you pulling here jacob?" sangyeon asks, anger boiling up in his body. "just doing my job hyung."

"bull shit! you said you were on our side." sangyeon hisses, but his words don't seem the faze the double agent. before jacob could respond they hear the bathroom door open and both of their attention averts to then corner beside the wall. in walks jaehyun with a smug smile on his face.

"you weren't here when i said this," sangyeon begins. "but i said i'd shoot you if you betrayed us." and in seconds sangyeon whips out his gun and shoots jacob in the chest just missing his heart. jacob stumbles back catching himself on a stall door. jaehyun pulls out his gun and aims it at sangyeon. the oldest merely watches as jacob's white shirt becomes blood stained as he hobbles to the exit of the bathroom.

sangyeon turns his attention to jaehyun once jacob leaves the bathroom. the detective's arm shaking as he holds up the gun pointed at sangyeon. with all the confidence in the world, sangyeon walks right up to jaehyun. the end of his gun touching his chest.

"shoot me," sangyeon pauses. "i fucking dare you." his voice, albeit, a little too calm for jaehyun's liking. jaehyun gulps as sangyeon's gaze flickers down to his lips. without thinking clearly jaehyun puts the safety back on and drops the gun. sangyeon smirks reaching out and placing one hand on the younger's waist. he pulls jaehyun close and connects their lips. so much for the no making out on a mission rule.

jaehyun melts into the kiss as sangyeon's hands roam his body. the older begins trailing kisses along his jaw, down his neck leaving a few lipstick stains on the collar of his white shirt. he lightly pushes jaehyun back so that he's leaning up against the sink counters. sangyeon moves his lip back up to jaehyun's connecting them again into a deeper kiss. he pulls away leaving jaehyun gasping for air.

sangyeon proudly looks at the mess he's created. leaning in close to jaehyun's ear he whispers. "now be a boy good and don't tell anyone about my plan or you'll end up like jacob, with a hole in your chest." his voice sending shivers down jaehyun's spine. he gulps nodding his head slightly. "now if you'll excuse me i have things to do."

he steps away from jaehyun, the smirk never falling from his face as he leaves the poor detective at a loss for words still leaning up against the counter. swollen lips, messy hair and kiss stains everywhere.

"should i ask why i just had to sew up a bullet wound in jacob's hyung's chest?" haknyeon asks over the coms. "i'll explain later." sangyeon replies walking back into the ballroom. "juyeon did you fix the security cam feed in front of the door?" kevin asks eyeing the guard in front of the door. "i just looped the footage you're all good. we've got thirty minutes before the auction starts."

"sunwoo are you ready to help me?" kevin asks. "yeah i'm ready." the younger responds. "it's go time."

kevin carefully pulls out a small dropper and a cloth. as he walks over to the guards he drops a few drops of chloroform onto the cloth. "hi there, sleep well." kevin's movements are too fast for the guard to react to as soon he's passed out on the floor. this is where sunwoo comes in. he grabs the guard and drags him off into a cleaning closet.

kevin slips into the room, his eyes landing on the beautiful gold locket on a pedestal in the middle. he knows he cant just take it off the pedestal otherwise an alarm will go off. now of course kevin has a loophole to this problem.

swift hands and a rock of equal weight to the locket. he slips on his leather gloves and pulls out the rock. kevin takes a deep breaths and in a second the locket is in his hands, the rock on the pedestal and no alarms are going off. "it's done, everyone move out." he slips out of the room and meets up with sunwoo near the bathroom.

all around the hotel everyone quickly begins scattering. younghoon heads to the valet parking as everyone else heads to the back. "leaving so soon?" the valet worker asks. "family emergency." younghoon swiftly replies. "i'll get your car right to you sir."

"come on get in." haknyeon says from the drivers side. almost everyone was already in the car. just eric and sangyeon needed to get in. "we're taking him back with us." sangyeon says dragging the detective along with him. eric trailing slightly behind that. eric sits down in the seat beside kevin and juyeon. sangyeon shoves jaehyun into the seat eric sat in on the way there then sits down in the passenger seat. "step on in hak."

and so he does. sunwoo peers over at the detective. kiss stains littering the white collar of his shirt the same colour as the lipstick sangyeon wears. "so hyung, i thought making out wasn't allowed on missions." sunwoo cheekily says as haknyeon pulls onto the highway. sangyeon turns around and glares at the younger. "keep your mouth shut genius or you _and_ eric have to do the cleaning for a month." he hisses.

everyone in the van snickers, well except eric and sunwoo. "i guess you stole his heart huh hyung?" changmin calls from the back stifling a laugh. before sangyeon could respond jaehyun turns around and locks eyes with changmin. "how do you know i didn't do the stealing?"

"cause i have the heart." kevin says holding up the heart locket. everyone bursts out laughing, and i would say this was a very successful mission. well, maybe minus jacob almost dying but i'm sure you get the point, and don't forget, _hide your hearts people or they will be stolen._


End file.
